In the pharmaceutical, dairy, food, cosmetic, and chemical industries, fluids must be transported between storage tanks, processing vessels and other points of use. Typically, the fluids are pumped through hoses with a number of them connected together along the path of transport.
In sanitary environments, the hoses usually have ferruled ends that are clamped together. These fittings are easily cleaned and are deemed sanitary fittings.
The ferrule ends are susceptible to damage when dropped on hard floors, such as concrete, quarry tile or epoxy finishes. The ends get nicked and abraded and in time must be replaced. The floor is also damaged when the metal ferrules hit the floor. The chipped flooring detracts from the appearance of the area and may require expensive repair.
In a sanitary environment, when the end of the hose contacts the floor, it becomes unsanitary and must be recleaned before making the connection with another sanitized fitting.
Furthermore, the damaged metal ferrules may cut a person's fingers who is connecting the ferrules together.
There is a need for a removable, protective collar for hose connections that prevents the hose connections from being damaged when dropped on the floor. The protective collar must also keep the hose connection off the floor or ground for cleanliness and sanitization. The protective collar must also be resistant to corrosive fluids and should not spark when struck, to prevent fires and explosions from flammable fluids. The protective collar also aids in assembling fittings by allowing workers to grasp the hose behind the collar like the hilt on a sword.